Take My Helmet
by Darcy18
Summary: Would you save the life of the one you loved the most even if you know that you pay with your own life? (ONE-SHOT)


**Matt POV**

Matt sat on his spot on the couch. He was there already for who knows how long. With the controller in his hands he moved through the game he was currently playing on his PlayStation. It took him hours, but finally after all that time he reached the final battle of the game. All his concentration was focused on the TV screen in front of him.

'Matt?'

 _Jump forward, dodge, defend, run forward again ATTACK!_

The redhead was so focused on his game he didn't hear Mello call him from another room in the apartment they shared.

'Matt!'

 _Lunge, crawl down, wait and... attack the weak point!_

'MATT!'

By this point he heard Mello yelling his name, but he chose to ignore it. It could wait until after this battle was finished.

 _His life is almost gone. Just one or two more good hits and he's down! Lunge forward DODGE! Oh okay I'm still alive... Attack back!_

Suddenly a shoe flew against the back of his head and he jumped almost off the couch in surprise and pain. The controller fell out his hands and clattered on the floor. He saw how the monster he fought against attacked his character full power and the words Game Over came across the screen. His eyes caught the shoe laying next to him and noticed it was one of Mello's leather boots. That explained the pain... those boots were definitely not made of soft leather.

He rubbed the painful spot on his head where he was hit and jerked around to find Mello standing behind him. 'What was that good for?!' he growled.

Mello shrugged. 'You were ignoring me.'

'And then you have to throw a shoe at my head?' Matt asked incredulously.

'Yeah.' Mello smirked. 'It did work though. I've got your attention finally.'

Matt narrowed his eyes and shot Mello one of his pissed glares. 'You made me lose the final battle! I almost won!'

His glare had no effect on the blond as he stared uninterested at the screen of the TV. 'What does it matter that you lost one battle? Didn't you won this game weeks ago anyway?'

'That was Dark Souls, this is Bloodborne. There is a difference,' Matt explained.

'… I don't see it.'

The redheaded gamer let out a frustrated sigh. Mello never understood his games. 'And what is the reason you needed my attention so bad you threw a shoe at me and my poor head? What could be so important?'

'All the chocolate is gone, I need you to get me more.'

… _Are you serious?!_

Matt stared at Mello and tried to stay calm. 'The only reason you interrupted me in my game was because you're through you chocolate bars?'

Mello nodded.

'And you thought it was so important that you couldn't wait for just a few more minutes?'

He nodded again.

 _He's got to be kidding me..._

'… Get your own chocolate.'

Mello actually pouted. 'But you always get it for me.'

'Not today.'

'But Matt! I want my chocolate!' Mello whined.

He turned his back to the whining blond and picked up his controller. He sat back on the couch and restarted his game. 'You should have thought about that before you threw a shoe at my head and made me lose my game.'

 _I'm always the one who has to get all his shit. I'm not doing it now._

Matt hadn't even had the chance to push start before he felt arms draping around him. Mello had walked up to the couch and held the redhead now in a hug from behind while he was still sitting on the couch.

'Ahw please, don't be mad at me Mattie.' Matt froze when he felt lips brushing against his ear. 'I'll make it up to you tonight...' Mello whispered in his ear.

Matt lowered his game controller and sighed defeated. 'Fine, I'm not mad at you anymore,' he mumbled.

Immediately Mello released him and took a step back. 'Good! So you can get my chocolate now?'

Matt felt one of his eyes twitch. He threw his controller back on the couch and stood up. 'YES! I'll go and get you your damn chocolate!'

Mello smiled happily.

'But you're going with me,' Matt added.

The smile disappeared. 'What?'

Matt had already walked across the room and opened the front door. 'I said we are going together. If I need to go out right now you go too.'

'But...' Mello started his protest.

Matt shook his head. 'Otherwise no chocolate.'

Mello seemed to think about this and eventually grumbled: 'Alright then... but we're taking my motor.

He walked through the open door and Matt followed him, closing the door behind him. They needed to go to some shop downtown in the city for his special brand chocolate. It wouldn't take more then half a hour, certainly with Mello's motorcycle.

Matt threw his leg over the backseat of the thing, Mello started the engine and put a helmet over his blonde hair. Within seconds they were on their way on the street.

Matt sighed internally. _Mello can be so annoying... Always demanding things from me. What am I? An errand boy? Sometimes it looks like it, but even after all the things he does I can't stay mad at him too long. We've been through a lot back at Wammy House and before that time we were in our horrible childhood. He's my best friend and the only one I've ever loved._ A smile pulled my lips up in a happy smile. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

His happy thoughts were disturbed when he felt the wind blow strongly through his hair. Matt watched trees and shops go by in a blur as they entered the city. They were going way to hard, even for Mello's doing.

He tapped lightly on Mello's shoulder. 'Slow down, please! We're going way too fast!'

Less then ten seconds went by before Mello reacted. 'Nah, we're doing fine.'

Matt's eyes widened. 'What do you mean with _fine_? I don't want to fall off this thing, slow down now!'

'First tell me you love me.'

Matt stared at Mello's back in surprise. Normally he was the one who said such things. 'I love you.'

'Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself? It's bugging me.'

'Okay...' Matt took the helmet off and Mello's blond hair became messy in the wind that blew around them. He put it on his own head and put his arms around Mello again. He noticed they hadn't slow down yet. He was so confused by Mello's actions by now. He acted weird and it began to scare him.

'Now hold me tight,' Mello said.

Matt hugged him tight. Not that he wasn't doing that already. _I'm now seriously creeped out. Why aren't we slowing down yet?_

'Mels, please slow down now, you're scaring me!'

Matt couldn't see Mello's face, but he felt him tremble slightly in his arms as if he was scared too.

'Mello?'

'I love you, Matt. I'm sorry,' Mello said softly.

He had never heard so much emotion in his friend's voice. So much love and... regret? _Why did he tell me he's sorry? For what?_

* * *

 **Mello POV**

'Slow down, please! We're going way too fast!'

Mello hadn't watched his speed and saw they were indeed going to fast, even for his standards. He braked and didn't notice it for moment. They hadn't slow down. He tried the brakes again, but they still didn't slow down.

His eyes widened in shock when he realized what was the problem. _The brakes of my motor are broken. They don't react anymore._

'Nah, we're doing fine,' he lied to Matt.

'What do you mean with _fine_?' Matt said. Rising panic could be heard in his voice. 'I don't want to fall off this thing, slow down now!'

'First tell me you love me.' He knew it was odd for him to say, but did it anyway.

 _I want to hear it just one more time._

'I love you.'

Mello stored the beautiful sound of Matt's voice in his mind for the last time. He took a deep breath and made sure his voice didn't tremble. 'Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself? It's bugging me.'

 _You're going to be safe._

He felt Matt taking his helmet off and his long hair went wild in the wind that roared around them. Mello tried his brakes one more time, but his motorcycle still wouldn't slow down.

'Now hold me tight,' Mello said.

He felt Matt's arms tighten around his torso. He took another deep breath and tried the brakes one last time. They failed again. Mello knew this wouldn't end well for him. _And all of this just because I wanted some stupid chocolate._ Without a helmet and with the speed they were racing through the long street they would crash horribly. He wished he had thought of buying a second helmet and cursed himself for it. But at least Matt would have a bigger chance of survival. He could live.

'Mels, please slow down now, you're scaring me!' Matt begged him scared out of his wits.

 _When I arrived at Wammy House he was the only one who managed to cope with my temper and the only one who could calm me down. I hated my life and what happened in my awful childhood. But Matt showed me what friendship was, and later love. He's the most amazing person I've ever met._

'Mello?'

 _And I'm sorry to let our love end like this._

'I love you, Matt. I'm sorry.'

 _If I could chose it any other way I wouldn't let you alone._

Mello saw a building rapidly coming closer. The long street they were riding on was almost over. With the speed they were racing over the street he couldn't possibly steer to avoid the crash.

He heard Matt scream his name as the building was just ten meters away.

And the lights went out.

* * *

 **Matt first POV**

I moaned when I felt the pain in my head. One moment later I felt my whole body hurt. With some effort I opened my eyes and squeezed them close again when the bright light in the room blinded me.

Someone in the room gasped and this made me open my eyes again and keep them open. I saw I was in a white room, laying on a soft bed. Beeping and humming machines surrounded me. If this wasn't enough for me to understand where I was then the nurse outfit of the woman did it.

The person who gasped was a nurse who was busy with reading the machines before I opened my eyes. The first thing that came to my mind was a certain blond.

'Where's Mello?' my voice sounded hoarse as I asked the nurse.

The woman gave me a sad glance and quickly exited the room. That one glance was already enough for me to take my breathe away. Something in my gut told me there was something terribly wrong.

It didn't take long before the same nurse appeared again, but this time with a doctor and a police officer.

The cop took a slow step forward. 'I was just leaving when I heard you had awoken. I think you would like to know what happened?' he asked friendly.

I nodded carefully. My head still pounded painfully. 'We were heading to a building in high speed.'

'Yes,' the agent confirmed. 'You and your friend crashed into a building because of brake failure. The brakes of the motorcycle you were on were broken,' he explained.

My eyes widened when I heard what had gone wrong. That was the reason why Mello hadn't slowed down.

'You know,' the doctor added. 'The helmet you wore saved you. Without it to protect your head you would've certainly died.'

Memories shot through my head. Mello had told me to take off his helmet because it was bugging him. I remembered Mello asking me to tell him I loved him. I remembered Mello told me to hold him tight and I had felt him tremble.

I realized Mello had tried to slow down after I asked the first time, but he found out that the brakes didn't work. He had withhold that information from me. He didn't want me to know what would happen and that we were going to crash.

Mello had said his goodbye while I didn't realized it. That's why he was acting so weird. He knew we would crash, but gave me his helmet nonetheless.

 _He protected me... he saved my life._

I returned from my thoughts and turned to the cop who was looking concerned at me now.

'Where's Mello? Where is the other one on the motorcycle?'

I already knew what had happened to him, but I needed to know for sure. Maybe I was wrong and he was in the room next to mine.

The agent gave me my answer... but I didn't want to hear it. 'Your friend passed away on the spot of the crash. Before he could be taken to the hospital he died from his many head injuries.' His eyes softened. 'I'm sorry for your loss.'

I cried.


End file.
